The CCR Collaborative Bioinformatics Resource (CCBR) is an organizational umbrella which provides a mechanism for CCR researchers to obtain many different types of bioinformatics assistance to further their research goals. This entity pulls together many different bioinformatics expertise within NCI, with strengths in a broad range of bioinformatics topics. The CCBR currently is providing support to over 60 Principal Investigators within CCR and are working on 112 projects related to several different general areas, including: 1) Data Mining: Analyzing public microarray data for Merkel cell carcinoma 2) Basic/Bench Research: Study of alternative splicing function of Rbfox1 in knock out and transgenic mice and Disruption of Pol II Elongation with O-GlcNAcylation Inhibitors 3)Translational Research: Genomic characterization of mouse model for GBM and Gene expression analysis of Kras-induced lung cancer mouse model 4) Clinical Research: Germline Exome-Seq analysis of Familial Non-Medullary Thyroid Cancer and Exome-Seq analysis of adrenocortical cancer germ line and tumor DNA